Christmas Gift Cadeau de Noël
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Noël, un vœux, Lisa, David et une branche de gui.
1. Chapter 1

_**Christmas Gift (Cadeau de Noël)**_

Titre : « Christmas Gift »

Auteur : Stephjag ou : comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Hans-Henning Borgelt, Joris Hermans

Genre : Romance David et Lisa simple petite histoire.

Classification : T (comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut.)

Spoilers : inspiré par l'épisode 205

Résumé : Noël, un vœux, Lisa, David et une branche de gui.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais, nous ne sommes pas dans la période de Noël, mais bizarrement, il m'est plus facile d'écrire des histoires en rapport avec la fête en dehors de cette période même. C'est étrange mais c'est comme ça. Alors voici une petite histoire où Lisa va recevoir un cadeau de Noël très spécial.

J'ai simplement modifié légèrement les événements.

J'espère que vous aimerez la fic autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Tout simplement parce que j'adore les personnages principaux.

Grands mercis à ma fleur et ma puce pour la béta lecture !

Feedback : Et bien, je les adore bien évidemment – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie de construire une histoire. J'adore écrire, je ne permettrai à personne de m'en décourager, jamais. Je n'ai pas de problème avec les lecteurs qui préféraient ne pas la lire, mais j'en ai vraiment un avec ceux qui écrivent des mails irrespectueux uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la fin qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Si vous voulez me communiquer ce que j'aurais pu écrire de mieux dans l'histoire que j'ai écrite, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse est de vous lancer dans une diatribe sur mon travail, je vous en prie, faites-le mais en privé, d'accord ? Merci.

**_« L'amour non exprimé est le son le plus bruyant de tous »_ **

**-- anonyme **

**24 décembre 20:35 **

**Berlin,** **bureau de David Seidel**

David Seidel avait le nez plongé dans une paperasse monstre comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin mais apparemment, veille de Noël ou non, il fallait travailler. Le monde du travail est impitoyable même lorsque l'on est son propre patron.

Heureusement qu'il y avait Lisa, une vraie fée, et une amie sincère – sans elle Kerima se serait déjà écroulée plus d'une fois. Ça, David l'avait bien compris maintenant, Lisa lui était devenue indispensable.

Lisa Plenske lui avait appris énormément de choses : David avait appris ce que signifiait vraiment apprécier quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Que les gens autour de lui n'étaient pas uniquement là pour le servir et qu'il ne fallait pas uniquement faire les choses parque l'on en attend une contrepartie.

Faire des choses juste par gentillesse était aussi bien et bien plus valorisant. David soupira. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses papiers qu'il n'entendit pas qu'on frappait à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lisa eut un sourire en le voyant si concentré.

_Décidemment, il est de plus en plus beau. Lisa, arrête ça, tu te remets à divaguer. Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi… il est déjà devenu ton ami, alors contente-toi de ça. Oui, mais ce serait tellement mieux si seulement il pouvait me voir autrement qu'une amie. Ce serait si bien s'il pouvait m'aimer. Lisa ce n'est pas le moment, reprends-toi !_

Ce que Lisa ignorait, c'est que du gui avait été placé au-dessus de la porte, que sur la présentation en boulle du gui, une petite clochette était suspendue.

Le destin allait peut-être pousser un petit peu les choses…

Lisa entra dans le bureau, deux tasses de café fumant dans une main. Elle pivota et referma la porte derrière elle.

David ne leva le nez de ses papiers que lorsque Lisa lui mit une tasse sous le nez.

Il leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Lisa ? »

« Moi ? C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question ! »

« J'essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans la paperasse mais, comme tu peux le voir, ça ne marche pas vraiment. »

« Je vois ça. » sourit-elle.

David lui prit une tasse et huma l'odeur du café, une chose qu'il aimait faire. Lisa l'observa simplement sans rien dire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois, qu'elle le regardait, c'était plus fort qu'elle, son regard était toujours attiré par lui chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Ses grands yeux bleus se tournaient inexorablement sur David comme attirés par une force invisible

Il rouvrit les yeux après quelques instants.

« Merci. »

« Mais, dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être avec Mariella ? De plus, c'est la veille de noël… » commença-t-elle.

« Oui, en théorie… »

Lisa fronça les sourcils.

_En théorie ? Mais comment ça « en théorie » ?_ _Les choses ne seraient-elles pas si roses pour David et Mariella finalement ? Pourtant ils semblent toujours bien assortis et complémentaires et cela dure depuis si longtemps. D'un autre côté… être si longtemps ensemble et toujours pas mariés… et si ?_

_Elisabeth Plenske, tu t'égares encore… il ne pourra jamais… non, non, ne pense pas à ça, tout le monde peut changer. Il me respecte et ça, c'est très important._

« En théorie ? »

« Mariella se comporte bizarrement ces derniers temps et non, je ne la trompe pas. »

Lisa baissa les yeux. « Je… je n'ai jamais prétendu une chose pareille. »

David vit l'expression sur le visage de Lisa et il se leva, déposant sa tasse de café sur son bureau. Il se tint debout devant elle.

« Excuse-moi, je sais que tu ne l'as pas prétendu. » Il fit un autre pas vers elle et la prit dans ses bras comme il l'avait déjà si souvent fait et Lisa ferma les yeux comme toujours. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité et le reste du monde n'existait plus.

La plupart du personnel de chez « Kerima Moda » était toujours présent dans les locaux de l'entreprise, en train de peaufiner certaines choses, même si certains étaient rentrés plus tôt chez eux.

Hugo Haas, lui, était bien entendu toujours dans l'entreprise, s'afférant sur une des pièces maîtresses de la nouvelle collection. Hannah était également là, elle aussi. Sans son assistante, Hugo sera devenu fou – pas qu'il ne le soit pas un peu même lorsqu'elle était là, Hugo Haas est le parfait exemple du créateur de mode : un excentrique qui a ses petites manies et ses crises d'angoisse. Mais une chose est certaine, et c'est également la plus importante, il a du talent.

Comme il était apparemment inspiré, il ne s'arrêterait pas, festivité ou non. L'inspiration était une chose bien trop précieuse tout comme elle l'était pour chaque artiste dans n'importe quel domaine.

Hannah retouchait une robe lorsqu'il l'observa.

« Hannah, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? N'as-tu donc rien appris depuis le temps que tu travailles avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton qui vous donnait l'impression de ne rien savoir faire de bien.

Et comme souvent, Hannah baissa les yeux.

David sentit tout à coup le corps de Lisa se secouer doucement. Il recula légèrement et la libera progressivement de son étreinte. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était en train de rire, il la regarda et un sourire se dessina sur ses propres lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? »

« Rien excuse-moi… » lui répondit-elle entre deux rires. « C'est juste que je repensais au golf miniature. Tu avais horreur de ça au début, parce que tu ne gagnais pas, tu avais envoyé ta première balle de golf sous un bosquet et tu n'arrivais pas à la récupérer. Tu y es finalement arrivé ensuite je t'ai dit que l'on pouvait faire ce que tu voulais mais je voulais finir la partie… »

----

David se mit a rire lui aussi : quelle journée cette partie de golf, enfin… plutôt quelle après-midi et il devait admettre qu'il avait adoré ça. Simplement pouvoir être David Seidel – pas M. Seidel.

« Je m'en souviens et si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble que tu t'es bien moqué de moi, non ? » fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, mais je t'assure que te voir de dépêtrer pour déloger la balle qui était tombée entre les plaques de terrain était vraiment drôle. »

« Oui, évidemment, mais j'aurais bien voulu t'y voir à ma place. »

« A ta place ? Je ne l'aurais pas fait tomber. » lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement possible, ce qui signifiait en réalité pas sérieusement du tout car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

« Je te remercie, Lisa. C'est très sympathique de ta part de te fiche de moi. » lui répondit-il en faisait la moue.

Sans réfléchir, Lisa Plenske se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa David sur la joue. « Merci » fit-elle lorsqu'elle recula d'un pas pour pouvoir à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux.

David la regarda d'un air interrogateur, surpris par ce simple mot.

« Merci pour quoi, Lisa ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle baissa un instant les yeux avant de poser à nouveau ses grands yeux bleus sur lui

« Merci d'avoir été capable de voir au-delà de mon apparence physique qui est, il faut le dire, peu flatteuse. Merci de me considérer comme ton amie. Merci de me faire confiance. Merci de me respecter…» Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

« Hey, Lisa… »

David fit à nouveau un pas vers elle et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit lorsque je venais de perdre le poste de directeur de Kerima à cause des magouilles de Richard ? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle fit un oui affirmatif de la tête contre son épaule.

David le lui répéta néanmoins :

« Lisa… je te dois tellement, aucune autre n'aurait fait ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je le pense vraiment. Grâce à toi, on a fait un travail formidable. Je te respecte infiniment et pas uniquement sur le plan professionnel. Je n'ai jamais vu personne dans ce milieu déployer autant de qualités humaines… Merci. Merci pour tout. »

Et comme elle l'avait fait ce jour-là, Lisa se mit à pleurer. David ajouta encore.

« Ce jour-là, j'ai oublié de te remercier pour une autre chose, Lisa… »

Celle-ci leva sur lui de grands yeux bleus rougis par les pleurs.

« Oublié… de… me… dire… quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots.

« J'ai oublié de te remercier d'avoir fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, Lisa… » répondit David en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il semblait cependant qu'il y avait une lueur différente dans ses yeux mais Lisa n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était. En tout cas d'aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, David Seidel ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça, aussi… intensément.

Puis, comme sorti de transe, il lui demanda : « Tu veux une tasse de café ? »

« Hmmm ? Oui, je veux bien, merci. Mais attends, je t'accompagne. »

David et Lisa se dirigèrent donc en direction de la porte. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et, sans s'en apercevoir, la main de Lisa se posa sur la clenche tout comme celle de son patron. Ils avaient à présent leur main l'une sur l'autre… ils fixèrent leurs mains du regard pour ensuite se regarder dans les yeux. Puis Lisa baissa les yeux.

David Seidel ne semblait pas vouloir retirer sa main, mais Lisa ne le réalisa pas tout de suite. Il exerça une légère pression sur la main de celle-ci pour faire baisser la clenche vers le bas. Lisa, elle, avait complètement oublié où ils se trouvaient et pourquoi ils y étaient. Tout ce donc elle avait conscience était la douce main de David sur la sienne, de sa chaleur et de rien d'autre.

_David, si seulement tu pouvais me tenir la main pour de vrai parce que je suis celle que tu aimes et non Mariella. Si seulement… mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence je n'ai aucune chance face à la belle Mariella von Brahmberg. Elle est bien plus jolie que moi et dans ce monde superficiel le physique compte le plus, ce que l'on a dans la tête ne compte pas vraiment._

_Oh, s'il te plait David, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-moi que je suis la seule qui compte pour toi. David s'approcha lentement encore plus près d'elle, glissa ses bras autour d'elle et posa son front contre le sien. _

_« Je t'aime mon amour, je n'aimerais jamais que toi. » _

_David cambra légèrement le dos et recula la tête pour pouvoir mieux la regarder dans les yeux avant d'incliner la tête et de se pencher lentement et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

C'est alors que Lisa se rendit compte qu'en réalité, c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle retira brusquement sa main de dessus celle de David.

« Excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas…»

Lisa s'apprêtait à partir dans un autre coin du bureau mais elle sentit David la retenir par le bras. Surprise, Lisa regarda par-dessus son épaule, le scrutant du regard pour essayer de comprendre.

« David, qu'est-ce que… ? »

David Seidel ne dit rien, il l'a ramena simplement à lui en souriant malicieusement. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… regarde au-dessus de nous… »lui dit-il en levant un index pour lui montrer la branche de gui.

« Oui mais… » commença-t-elle.

« Ssshhh… » fit David en plaçant délicatement son index sur la bouche de Lisa.

Lisa Plenske leva alors ses yeux bleus sur son patron, se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle était face à lui à présent.

« David ? » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

David inclina légèrement la tête vers la gauche en la regardant dans les yeux puis laissa son regard caresser ses lèvres avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Puis finalement il captura les lèvres de Lisa.

Le cœur de Lisa battait la chamade.

_Non, il n'est pas en train de m'embrasser, je suis en train de rêver encore comme toujours… pourtant ces lèvres sur les miennes ont l'air si réelles… et si douces._

David abandonna les lèvres de Lisa. Elle semblait si lointaine peut-être avait-il fait une erreur…

« Excuse-moi… je croyais… »

« Ne t'excuse pas. C'est juste que tu ne devrais pas jouer avec moi de la sorte, David. »

« Jouer ? Comment ça ? »

« D'abord, m'embrasser comme ça et puis tu vas me dire, ou je vais découvrir par hasard, qu'en fait tu te jouais de moi comme avec le golf : tu ne jouais avec moi que pour être certain que je n'irais pas ailleurs avec mes talents… » lui dit-elle en s'éloignant une nouvelle fois vers le bureau de David.

David la suivit, les yeux tristes. « Lisa… » commença-t-il, posant une main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea. David se rapprocha d'elle et réitéra son geste et la fit pivoter doucement afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Lisa embués de larmes. Ce qu'il avait dit à Max Petersen dans les toilettes des hommes ce jour-là était stupide et irrespectueux envers elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre cette conversation – seulement elle l'avait entendue…

**A suivre…**

9


	2. Chapter 2

David ne pouvait malheureusement par revenir en arrière et effacer ce qu'il avait dit tout comme il ne pouvait défaire ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il l'avait mal jugée à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient bien différentes.

Lisa Plenske était une femme formidable et elle ne cherchait pas à le façonner comme le faisait Mariella. Non, Lisa l'acceptait comme il était, elle pensait même comme lui. Lisa le soutenait quoi qu'il se passe sans même se poser de question.

De plus, en y réfléchissant, à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était vers elle, Lisa Plenske, qu'il se tournait et non vers Mariella. Le nombre de fois qu'il ne s'était pas endormi chez son assistante. Il n'avait réellement confiance qu'en elle.

« Lisa… je ne joue pas du tout. Je t'ai embrassée parce que j'en avais envie et j'ai envie de recommencer d'ailleurs. Ce que j'ai dit à Max ce jour-là, dans les toilettes, était stupide et je ne te connaissais pas, je ne cherchais même pas à te connaître, mais aujourd'hui les choses sont bien différentes, crois-moi… »

Lisa avait fermé les yeux essayant de retenir ainsi de nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de rouler le long des ses joues. Elle fixa ensuite la moquette.

« Lisa, regarde-moi » lui demanda-t-il en glissant son index sous son menton pour lui relever doucement la tête pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Combien de fois Lisa Plenske n'avait-elle pas rêvé que son patron l'embrasse. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin fait, elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier pleinement ce moment car pour une raison ou une autre elle ne le croyait pas sincère.

« Ce n'est pas juste… » commença Lisa. Elle le regarda dans les yeux alors que de nouvelles larmes se frayaient un chemin le long de ses joues jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Lisa, dis-moi ce qu'il y a… qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? Tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse ? » la questionna-t-il doucement.

« Si, justement, et il est bien là tout le problème… » dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

« Comment ça ? Explique-toi. » lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« David… promets-moi d'abord de ne pas te moquer de moi et de me laisser finir avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je te le promets… »

Lisa glissa ses bras autour de David et le sera très fort avant de relâcher son éteinte et de reculer un peu afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer… » soupira-t-elle.

« Dis-moi, simplement ce que tu as sur le cœur, Lisa… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques instants encore avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et commença : « autant que je me souvienne, les moqueries ont commencé à la maternelle et n'ont jamais vraiment cessé depuis… Tu sais comment les enfants de la maternelle m'appelaient ? 'Serpent à lunettes', sympa comme surnom n'est-ce pas ? »

David ne répondit rien, il la regardait avec des yeux tristes.

« Les années qui suivirent ne furent pas vraiment meilleures niveau surnoms et mon intelligence était la seule chose de vraiment bien que je possédais et que je possède toujours. Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul véritable ami : Jürgen. Il ne s'est jamais moqué de moi, ni n'a ri de moi ni même ne m'a utilisée comme pas mal de monde le fait… oh, de toute manière cette idiote de Lisa ne se rendra compte de rien… » Des larmes roulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues.

David Seidel sentit tout à coup sa gorge se serrer, lui aussi avait pensé de la même manière au début…

« Seulement cette pauvre imbécile de Lisa Plenske se rendait très bien compte de ce que les autres voulaient, faignant de ne rien voir afin d'avoir l'impression d'avoir des amies. Et cette idiote avait le cœur brisé tous les soirs… Quant aux garçons… » la voix de Lisa s'estompa et elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers furieux de la main avant de continuer.

« Eux, ils m'ignoraient carrément ou bien alors ils se jouaient de moi… me demandant si je voulais sortir avec eux pour ensuite éclater de rire et dire : 'mais enfin, ma pauvre fille, comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que je puisse vouloir sortir avec toi ?' Alors tu vois… et toi quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois… d'abord nous nous sommes rentrés dedans et tu m'as regardée de la tête aux pieds avec un drôle d'air et tu as poursuivi ton chemin comme si de rien n'était. Puis je t'ai vu ici chez Kerima et je… » Lisa s'arrêta et déglutit.

Un silence total régnait dans la pièce alors que David observait Lisa. Lisa, elle, regardait David. Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux comme un peu avant qu'il ne tombe dans la piscine.

« Et tu quoi ? » demanda David doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

_Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière à présent Lisa autant tout lui dire. Allez, jette-toi à l'eau, l'heure de vérité à sonner…_

« Je… je suis… tombée… amoureuse de toi… oui, Sabrina avec toutes ses moqueries avait raison. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, David, et, lorsque Sabrina m'a dit que si jamais tu l'apprenais, tu allais me virer, Jürgen et moi avons inventé cette histoire de fiançailles pour que tu crois que j'en aimais un autre… pour que tu ne me vires pas car je préférais avoir mal de te voir avec Mariella que de ne plus te voir du tout… et si tu étais heureux avec elle, j'étais heureuse pour toi. Ton bonheur fait le mien… » murmura-t-elle.

« Lisa…tu m'aimes donc tant que ça ? »

« Non, David, je ne t'aime pas tant que ça… je t'aime à en mourir. C'est pas du tout la même chose. J'ai l'habitude d'être rejetée par les hommes, ça, c'est pas nouveau. J'avais déjà aimé aussi, mais jamais je n'ai aimé aucun homme comme je t'aime toi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un avant… JAMAIS. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime, mais je préfère ressentir la douleur que de ne plus jamais ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment, ce que je ressens à chaque fois que tu te trouves dans la même pièce que moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

Tomber amoureux est la chose la plus facile à faire au monde, mais également la plus incontrôlable. Nous n'y sommes jamais préparés. Nous ne sommes pas préparés ni à la force que cela peut avoir ni a la douleur que ceci peut engendrer.

Lisa continua encore comme poussée par une force. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur car elle n'en aurait sûrement jamais plus l'occasion et, si elle s'arrêtait maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus se regarder en face car il y aurait toujours ce vide.

« Jürgen me traite de folle, et je le rend cinglé à cause de mes histoires, je ne lui parle que de toi. Même lorsqu'il me rappelle le nombre de fois que tu m'as blessée, je te défends et te trouve des excuses, c'est plus fort que moi. T'aimer me fait parfois si mal, David… mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, même si je le voulais. Je m'en veux même pour ça et me traite d'imbécile. Il n'y a que dans les contes de fée que ce genre de choses arrive. Un homme comme toi tombant amoureux d'une fille comme moi. Sabrina avait raison. Les fois où tu me vois comme une amie et cinq minutes après, tu me reproches quelque chose, je ne peux même plus les compter sur mes doigts tellement il y en a et pourtant je continue à éprouver cette chose si forte pour toi. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ? je sais que pour mon bien, je devrais partir et retourner à la compagne mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre… que faut-il que je fasse ? »

David avança lentement vers elle, mais Lisa ne le vit pas. Elle continua à lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Et le nombre de fois où j'ai provoqué une situation – la majorité du temps par accident sans le voir en plus – en espérant que tu réagisses d'une certaine façon, tu ne voyais jamais rien ou pire encore ta réaction était toujours à l'opposé de ce que j'espérais. Comme le suçon que Jürgen m'a fait dans l'espoir que tu me vois enfin comme une femme et non une simple assistante… Il t'a fallu trois heures pour le remarquer et ensuite voilà que tu me parles d'un double mariage ! Alors que moi, comme une idiote, j'avais dans l'espoir que tu serais jaloux. Encore une stupide erreur de ma part, je devrais vraiment arrêter de croire au conte de fée… sans parler de l'île aux paons…»

Il s'approcha encore d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque tu as mis ta veste sur moi et que tu t'es couché derrière moi en mettant ton bras autour de ma taille pour que je n'ai plus froid… tout ce que je souhaitais, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas de bateau qui vienne nous récupérer le lendemain matin. Je voulais que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais. Tout cela ne restera jamais que de beaux rêves et de magnifiques souvenirs que je chérirai pour toujours… je… »

Lisa fut coupé dans son 'monologue' par les lèvres de David sur les siennes, mais ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait posé sur les lèvres de David sous le gui. Oh non…

C'était un vrai baiser comme celui que l'on voit dans les films. Lisa était incapable d'avoir une seule pensée, sa tête s'était vidée d'un coup de toutes idées ; tout n'était soudain plus que sensations… ses bras s'enroulèrent comme par eux-mêmes autour du cou de David.

Si elle ne devait avoir que ce baiser-là, autant en profiter un maximum et en faire le meilleur, tant pis pour ce qui arriverait par la suite.

David ne fut lui non plus pas préparé à ce qu'il ressentirait au moment où il toucherait les lèvres de Lisa – c'est vrai, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ressentir quelque chose de spécial. Elle était celle vers qui il se tournait en cas de problèmes, celle à qui il se confiait mais cela ne voulait rien dire…

Seulement, au moment où ses lèvres avaient touché celles de la jeune femme, un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine dorsale et un noeud s'était formé dans son estomac, ou plutôt des papillons. Non, ce n'était pas possible, David ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux de Lisa. Et pourtant…

Lisa commença à répondre au baiser. Elle s'attendit presque à ce qu'il fasse marche arrière mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il approfondit le baiser et en fut le premier surpris. Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait ça, il aimait embrasser Lisa. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait changé, si c'était la déclaration, le fait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face,… Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que maintenant il ne ressentait plus uniquement de l'amitié pour Lisa.

Ils se séparèrent par besoin d'air. « Wouah » firent-ils tous les deux à l'unisson. David lui fit un sourire de gamin.

« Lisa… » dit-il encore hors d'haleine en appuyant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

« David… je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille maintenant. Sinon, je vais me mettre à croire que tu m'aimes vraiment, et je ne veux pas me faire encore des idées. Je chérirai ce baiser pour le restant de ma vie… »

Elle voulut se dégager mais David Seidel ne la lâcha pas, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

« David, s'il te plait, laisse-moi partir… »

« Non, Lisa, je ne te laisserai pas partir… je t'aime. »

Lisa Plenske ferma les yeux quelques secondes, elle pensait avoir mal entendu ou rêvé – une nouvelle fois – les paroles de David.

« Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je viens de te dire que je t'aime, Lisa Plenske, oui, je t'aime ! »

« David, tu n'es pas drôle. »

« Lisa, je n'ai aucune envie d'être drôle, je ne te raconte pas d'histoire, je ne joue pas non plus avec toi. Et si cela peut te rassurer je suis aussi surpris et confus que toi mais je t'aime… »

« Dans ce cas, prouve-le moi… » lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton défiant.

« Très bien, mais pas ici. Viens ! » un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de David alors qu'il l'entraînait par la main.

David se dirigea vers la porte en tenant Lisa par la main. Elle le suivit. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lisa qui sentait un nœud se former tout au fond de sa gorge, pensant qu'il s'était ravisé.

Il regarda au-dessus d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva la tête et sourit. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui tout doucement et il glissa sa main droite le long du bras de la jeune femme pour ensuite laisser ses doigts caresser sa joue et ensuite soutenir sa tête derrière son oreille avant de poser une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur celle de Lisa.

Celle-ci continuait cependant à douter, bien que ses doutes commençaient à se dissiper doucement car elle se demandait comment un homme comme David, qui avait une fiancée telle que Mariella qui niveau beauté était bien plus belle qu'elle, pouvait tomber amoureux d'elle.

_David Seidel m'aime ! Il m'aime enfin ! Il vient de me le dire, je n'en reviens pas, oui mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Après tout je suis toujours Lisa Plenske de Göberitz, une fille de la campagne…tu devrais peut-être le lui demander… _

_Mais attendons de voir où il m'emmène._

David ouvrit lentement la porte de son bureau et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne près de son bureau. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur cette pipelette de Sabrina. Il voulait que cela reste leur secret pour le moment. Cela apportait ce petit côté excitant à une relation. De plus, Lisa et lui avaient besoin de parler et de passer un peu de temps seuls tous les deux.

Il la regarda et lui fit un sourire espiègle...

Il fit passer Lisa devant lui, celle-ci ouvrit la porte et lorsqu'ils furent sorti tous les deux de son bureau David ferma la porte. Il lui reprit la main en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« David, attends, mon manteau. » Il lui lâcha la main le temps qu'elle puisse récupérer son manteau.

David l'attendit avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Lorsque la jeune femme vint à nouveau se tenir à côté de lui, il lui sourit et lui reprit la main.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent dans la cage de métal. Une fois les portes refermées, Lisa fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de faire. D'un autre côté, c'est David Seidel qu'elle avait à côté d'elle dans cet ascenseur et ils étaient seuls, pas à trois, quatre ou cinq, non, ils étaient tous les deux.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu puis elle réfléchit deux secondes.

_« Vas-y, Lisa, lance-toi ! » _lui souffla une petite voix.

Lisa respira un grand coup, fit un pas en avant vers le panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur et le stoppa dans sa course.

_Voilà que je me prends pour Gibbs maintenant…_

Surpris, David se retourna vers elle et la regarda intrigué. Lisa se rapprocha de lui, laissa tomber son manteau qu'elle portait sur son bras. Elle s'avança encore d'un pas et glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

David lui enroula les siens autour de sa taille et Lisa mit la tête légèrement de côté et, fermant les yeux, elle captura les lèvres de David. Elle avait bien l'intention de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas nunuche et qu'elle savait embrasser. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans son bureau ne serait rien à côté de celui-ci.

Lisa se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, poussant David contre une des parois de l'ascenseur, laissant ensuite ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux noirs. Celui-ci la remercia mentalement de l'avoir poussé en arrière car il avait l'impression que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Il recula doucement la tête pour casser le baiser : s'il ne prenait pas une inspiration, il allait défaillir. Aucune femme ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça.

« Wow » fut tout ce que David Seidel put dire.

Lisa baisa les yeux, se sentant tout à coup embarrassée, « Désolée. »

« Désolée ? Lisa… regarde-moi… » fit-il en relevant son menton à l'aide de son index.

« Aucune femme ne m'avait jamais encore embrassé comme ça. Dis, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a demandé de te prouver que je t'aime ? On dirait plutôt que c'est toi qui viens de me prouver que tu m'aimes… » sourit-il.

Elle leva sur lui un sourire timide « Ca ne signifie pas que tu ne dois plus le faire. »

« T'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de te le prouver, Lisa… »

« Si c'est mon cadeau de noël, promets-moi qu'il ne sera pas éphémère. »

« Il sera éternel, Lisa… » dit-il en se penchant à nouveau pour l'embrasser mais il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton légèrement frustré.

« Il faudrait peut-être redémarrer l'ascenseur... »

« On est vraiment obligé ? » sourit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour, appuya sur le bouton et se perdit dans un nouveau baiser. Il se sentait comme un ado. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis très longtemps. Ils se séparèrent un peu avant l'ouverture des portes.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en ramassant son manteau.

« Surprise… »

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa le regardait étonnée. De toute manière elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que le suivre et elle n'avait envie que de le faire…

_Oui mais, et s'il se joue encore de moi, et si tout ça n'était vraiment qu'un jeu ? Lisa, arrête donc un peu de réfléchir, tu te fais des films pour rien. Vers qui s'est-il tourné lorsqu'il a appris que Richard était son abominable demi-frère ? Où a-t-il passé la nuit ? Dans ton lit – oui, d'accord, tu étais dans la chaise à bascule mais tout de même, il était bel et bien avec toi. Et avec qui était-il en train de prendre son petit déjeuner ? Avec toi et tes parents. Cela ne veut-il rien dire ? De plus, il t'a dit qu'il était bien chez toi. Alors arrête donc un peu de penser n'importe quoi et profites-en pour une fois !_

Et c'est ce qu'elle ferait, elle profiterait un maximum du temps qu'elle passerait avec David. Sans plus se demander si c'était bien ou non – Lisa Plenske avait aussi droit à quelques heures de bonheur même si elle avait l'impression qu'elle les avait volées.

On s'occupera des conséquences plus tard. Pour une fois Lisa ne voulait plus se poser de questions, ne plus être rationnelle, mais ne l'avait-elle jamais vraiment été lorsqu'il s'agissait de David Seidel ?

Pour être honnête ? Non, elle ne l'avait jamais été, malgré qu'elle ait été capable de lui tenir tête à plusieurs reprises. Elle faisait les choses avant tout toujours en fonction de lui. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Jürgen avait raison, toute sa vie était faite en fonction de son patron, David Seidel, mais ça, elle ne lui ferait jamais le plaisir de le lui dire, non jamais…

« Lisa ? Lisa ? La terre essaie d'entrer en communication avec Lisa Plenske. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Excuse-moi… » fit-elle en secouant la tête.

David sourit en secouant lui aussi la tête « Encore la tête dans les nuages ? »

« Oui, si on veut, désolée. »

« Allez, viens ! » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant dehors.

Lisa Plenske avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve depuis le moment où David Seidel avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes sous le gui pour un second baiser. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de changé ?

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la boîte, elle n'avait rêvé que de cela, que David la voit enfin comme la femme qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et maintenant qu'il l'aimait, elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions.

_Ne viens-tu pas de dire que l'on s'occuperait des conséquences plus tard ? Lisa, arrête donc de te faire des misères en te demandant sans arrêt si cela ne cache pas quelque chose. Je sais que je devrais arrêter de me poser dix milles questions mais c'est juste que… c'est comme si le plus beau des cygnes tombait amoureux du vilain petit canard. Cela paraît trop beau pour être vrai._

Pourtant, elle était bien là et David était en train de la tirer par la main. Puis, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Lisa se sentit prise d'une irrésistible envie de rire.

« David ? » l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

Lisa ne dit rien et le regarda simplement dans les yeux. David en eut le souffle coupé malgré l'obscurité. Lisa avança un pas vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. David répondit immédiatement à ce baiser.

Tout paraissait si simple tout à coup. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce que c'était tout nouveau pour tous les deux. Mais il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux, ils se sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre. Elle ne cherchait pas à le changer et lui ne cherchait pas non plus à la changer.

Parfois cependant Lisa aurait aimé qu'il se montre un peu plus responsable et mature mais pour le reste, elle l'aimait tel quel, pas besoin de plus. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était lui, c'est tout.

Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois par manque d'air.

Il appuya son front contre le sien sans rien dire, il lui sourit simplement. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se remirent en route. Lisa se demandant toujours où il l'emmenait. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'elle n'ait sa réponse.

David l'avait emmenée à la fontaine de Neptune de l'Alaxender Platz. Sauf qu'à cette heure avancée on n'y voyait plus grand-chose. Enfin bon, ce qui importait c'est que David soit ici avec elle et qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux.

Lisa aimait tant être avec lui. David n'était pas un ange, ça elle l'avait découvert, mais il avait de si bons côtés lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous deux comme maintenant. Lisa savait qu'elle avait le vrai David Seidel en face d'elle et non celui que les autres voyaient ou voulaient voir.

Ils montèrent deux petites marches, et ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine. Tout d'abord, ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire profitant simplement de l'air hivernal. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais parfois une personne pouvait réellement profiter de la froideur de l'air pour se revigorer un peu et c'est ce que David et Lisa étaient en train de faire.

Le destin réservait décidemment bien des surprises. Ce matin encore, Lisa Plenske s'était dit que ce serait une journée comme les autres à se battre contre ses sentiments vis-à-vis de David et voilà qu'à présent, ils étaient ensemble ou du moins avaient-ils échangé plusieurs baisers.

_Je n'en reviens pas, voilà que je suis tombé amoureux de Lisa Plenske. Dire qu'au début lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la boîte, je l'ai traitée d'idiote lorsqu'elle m'avait renversé le café dessus …par inattention, aujourd'hui je le sais mais ce jour-là… petit à petit les choses ont changés, Lisa a su rester elle-même dans ce monde de requins qu'est le milieu de la mode, elle n'a jamais cherché à changer pour plaire à qui que ce soit, sauf la fois où elle avait pris ces fichues pilules qui avaient bien failli la tuer. Richard ne reculait devant rien. Toujours pas d'ailleurs, il aurait été prêt à commettre un meurtre pour prendre la place de Lisa…heureusement elle s'en est sortie…_

_Si quelqu'un me demandait quand j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour elle, je serais incapable de lui répondre. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'aujourd'hui je le suis et heureux de l'être. Lisa est une perle rare, elle a une beauté intérieure immense. _

« Un penny pour tes pensées. »

« Hmmm… désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » Il baissa les yeux, gêné.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? A moi ? » demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

David leva à nouveau les yeux sur elle : « Oui, je pensais à toi… »

Aux paroles de David, le sourire de Lisa s'agrandit.

David Seidel continua, «… Au fait que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et au fait que j'ai failli te perdre lorsque tu avais décidé de faire ton régime… » sa voix s'estompa et il baissa à nouveau les yeux.

Lisa tendit la main et caressa sa joue gauche. « David, regarde-moi » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ce qu'il fit, lentement, et il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Lisa. Il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner si quelque chose était arrivé à la jeune femme, jamais. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Même Max lui avait fait remarquer que sans elle, il n'était bon qu'à être marchant ambulant et encore. David s'en voulait énormément à présent pour toutes les fois ou il l'avait fait souffrir inutilement et ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

Toutes les fois où il avait douté d'elle sans raison vraiment valable. Il en avait honte maintenant. Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Pardon, Lisa, pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer… » lui fit-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Lisa, se rapprocha de lui, puis elle se mit à genoux devant lui. Qu'il faisait froid lui était bien égal. Tout ce qui importait à présent était David et le fait qu'elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'à ses yeux tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, le passé appartenait au passé, et qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient ensemble, alors pourquoi remuer les douleurs et les bêtises ?

« David… » dit-elle en tendant les bras vers lui pour pouvoir prendre son visage entre ses mains. « Oublie le passé, mon amour, ». Elle rougit légèrement à ce qu'elle venait de dire et remercia le ciel qu'il fasse déjà noir pour que David ne puisse voir ses joues.

Un petit sourire trouva le chemin à travers le flot d'émotions tristes que ressentait David. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme l'appelait comme cela mais venant de Lisa cela signifiait tellement plus. Tellement plus…

Lisa lui caressa à nouveau la joue et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, il ferma les yeux. Lisa Plenske continua à lui dire… « Oublie le passé car il ne peut pas être changé, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, David, ce qui s'est passé avant, les mots que nous nous sommes dit dans des moments d'orages, je les ai oubliés, ils ont disparu comme une bulle de savon qui éclate. Toi, moi, aujourd'hui et maintenant, voilà ce qui compte réellement et rien d'autre… » Elle sourit. Et « Kerima ».

« Lisa… » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, elle se redressa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. C'était comme si ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait jamais assez. Ils avaient besoin de contact.

David se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la serra dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Tous deux restèrent ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de relâcher leur étreinte. Ils marchèrent bras dessus, bras dessous la tête de Lisa posée contre le torse de David.

Tous deux pensaient à ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent. Il fallait mettre Mariella au courant, David savait que Lisa se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir succombé alors qu'il n'était pas « libre » et ils se sentiraient mieux et pourraient réellement avancer une fois les choses clarifiées pour tout le monde. Le mensonge était un sacrilège pour Lisa. David Seidel ne connaissait dans son entourage personne d'aussi droit qu'elle.

Elle semblait l'influencer car il n'avait pas envie de tricher non plus, sauf avec Richard. Son demi-frère semblait faire ressortir le côté le plus noir que David avait en lui. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait ou que son prénom était prononcé, il ne se contenait plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme ça.

Lisa se demandait égoïstement s'ils pourraient passer du temps ensemble seuls tous les deux, elle voulait aussi ne rien dire à personne pendant quelques temps, sauf à Mariella bien entendu puisqu'il fallait mettre les choses au point avec elle.

« David ? »

« Oui, Lisa ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en continuant d'avancer avec elle.

« Ne dit rien à personne pour nous, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ? » la questionna-t-il étonné.

« Parce que je veux te garder pour moi, » répondit-elle hardiment.

A cette réponse, David éclata de rire. « Et bien dis-moi, Lisa, on a l'intention de me séquestrer et de me cacher aux yeux du monde ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles.


	4. Chapter 4

« Non, sérieusement, David, je ne suis pas très fière ce que je j'ai fais. Je te veux, c'est vrai tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi mais Kerima et que font-ils dire ? Et Mariella ?

_Une minute ! Lisa tu es idiote ! Pourquoi te soucis tu donc encore de Mariella ? Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu l'as surprise en train de faire l'amour avec Laurent, son architecte, dans la maison dans laquelle David et elle était sensés filer le parfait amour après leur mariage. Ensuite, tu t'es fait sermonné par cette même Mariella car tu lui as dit que David ne méritait pas ça, et maintenant, tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir ? Tu n'es décidément qu'une pauvre folle ma petite Lisa _

David qui l'observait en silence se demandait, à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Elle était une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait jamais prêté vraiment attention avant mais maintenant c'est vrai que cela lui arrive souvent même avant. David se demandait ce qui pouvait s'y passé dans cette jolie tête.

Mais pour le moment, se qui important vraiment c'était elle pour le reste tout finirait par trouver tournure à un moment ou un autre et quand à ce que les autres penseraient de leur histoire chez « Kerima » David s'en fichait royalement. Le fait que Lisa ne veuille encore rien dire ne le dérangeait pas, cela ajouterait un peu de piment à leur relation.

Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant précis, c'était passer du temps avec et rien de plus. Il voulait lui faire plaisir. Il avait mit beaucoup de temps à réaliser que c'était Lisa qui comptait pour lui mais maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte, il ne la lâcherait plus.

Non, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Lisa, son cœur lui indiquait qu'il avait trouvé la bonne personne. Lisa Plenske serait la femme avec qui il serait heureux et aura des enfants, mais pour cela ils avaient encore le temps.

Un sourire espiègle commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il allait lui faire une deuxième surprise ce soir, ils allaient retourner aux bureaux chez Kerima mais, ils iraient dans un endroit très spécial, Lisa n'en reviendrait pas.

« David, mais où est ce que l'on va ? » lui demanda-t-elle en espérant avoir une réponse.

« Dans un endroit magique, » expliqua-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

« S'il te plait te plait te plait… dit moi où tu m'emmène. »

David se mit à rire, elle agissait comme une gamine, à laquelle on refusait la permission d'ouvrir ses cadeaux avant noël. Il s'arrêta l'embrassa sur les lèvres et lui dit simplement : « non. »

« C'est pas juste… » Rétorqua-t-elle en faisant mine de faire la moue.

« Je sais, allez viens. »

Lisa le suivit elle se demandait vraiment où David pouvait bien l'emmener. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_Minute papillon mais… mais on retourne chez Kerima, qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ? Pourquoi donc revenir ici ? Je suppose que je finirai bien par avoir une réponse tôt ou tard. David avait sans doute ses raisons. Oui on retourne chez Kerima c'est bien ça._

« David mais pourquoi ? »

« Shhh, ne dit rien. Fais-moi confiance, tu veux ? »

Elle ne dit plus rien et laissa David la traîner par la main. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les bureaux, ils firent bien attention de ne pas se faire voir et ils prirent directement l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, David se tourna vers Lisa, les yeux pétillants.

« Lisa est ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime ? »

« Pas dans les cinq dernières minutes, non… » Rie-t-elle.

« Alors, il faut vite réparer ça. Je t'aime, Lisa. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, David. » lui répondit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes puis de reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle fronça les sourcils, David paraissait déçu.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est tout ? il me semble que tu peux faire mieux que ça ou alors j'ai du rêver éveiller dans l'ascenseur tout à l'heure… » Fit il, un sourire en coin.

Un large sourire éclaira alors le visage de Lisa.

« Ooooh… »

Lisa pencha à nouveau la tête vers lui et captura ces lèvres et comme à chaque fois, un choc électrique lui parcouru le corps, elle caressa la lèvre inférieur de David de sa langue demanda ainsi la permission d'approfondir le baiser, il la lui accorda sans problème.

Chaque fois qu'il embrassait Lisa il était envahi d'une véritable chaleur, il n'avait connu ça avec aucune autre femme. Le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner une nouvelle fois pour tous les deux, David avait ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille de Lisa et l'attira à lui. Elle glissa la main gauche dans son dos et la droit vient se glisser dans le cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis les premières secondes où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui.

Le baiser s'approfondit encore quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se séparent par manque d'air.

« Mieux ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle essayant de retrouver sa respiration.

« Oui extrêmement. » Lui sourit-il.

L'ascenseur était arrivé à destination et les portes s'ouvrirent. David glissa sa main dans celle de Lisa et l'entraîna dehors.

Une fois dehors, Lisa réalisa qu'ils étaient sur le toit de l'immeuble. Elle sourit, c'était un endroit parfait !

Ils avaient une vue splendide d'ici sur la ville et pour le feu d'artifice, c'était féerique. Le feu d'artifices avait démarré quelques instants plutôt.

Lisa s'arrêta net, alors que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Oh, David… »

Une couverture était placée sur le sol avec quelques bougies allumées autour et au milieu deux coupes de champagne. Et une rose rouge solitaire couché à coté des deux verres.

David ne dit rien, il l'entraîna doucement vers la couverture et l'invita à s'asseoir, puis il lui lâcha la main avant de s'installer prêt d'elle. Il prit la rose en faisant attention de ne pas se piquer aux épines. L'apporta à son nez et huma la senteur enivrante, caressant des doigts les pétales avant de la tendre à la jeune femme assise à ses cotés.

Lisa remarqua alors qu'il y avait quelque chose d'accroché à la fleur, elle regarda David puis reporta son regard sur ce qui était accroché.

Une petite carte maintenue à la rose par un fin ruban rouge.

Lisa Plenske détacha délicatement la carte en faisant très attention de ne pas abîmer la si jolie fleur solitaire.

En ouvrant la carte de ses mains tremblantes d'émotion. Elle lut :

_**« Ma Lisa, **_

_**Merci d'avoir illuminée ma vie. Joyeux noël, mon amour,**_

_**Je t'aime…**_

_**David » **_

Des roulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait une brusque envie de se pincer pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Je t'aime aussi, David, » sourit-elle à travers ses larmes.

Leurs bouches s'unirent à nouveau en un baiser passionné alors que le feu d'artifice continuait à illuminer le ciel au dessus d'eux.

FIN


End file.
